Reign of Dragons Guide by -Grim- (3UDZET3) Part 7
7. Reign of Dragons Tips and Tricks (Advanced) Earlier I mentioned the Dragon Treasures briefly, but Now i'd like to go into more detail. there are Several Series of Dragon Treasure and every 2-3 quest chapters you complete will move you on to collecting the next set of Treasures. Each set of treasures will reward you with a rare card when you collect the last piece. Each time you Re-collect a set of Dragon Treasures, you will get another copy of that rare card. If you Collect each set of Dragon Treasures multiple times and evolve those cards to their final evolution, you can build a set of extremely strong cards for very little effort and cost. During Questing monsters will drop chests. Most of the chests look like an old wooden box, these chests contain Common cards. Some of the chests are Red with Gold banding around them, these chests contain Dragon treasures or Dorri. Very rarely you might see a Dark Blue chest with Gold banding, these chests contain rare cards. During questing you can choose to exit the quest and collect your treasure at any time. If you start a quest and slowly kill until you see a Red & Gold chest, and then exit the quest, you will be able to get more Dragon Treasures for less stamina. Reign of Dragons will not allow you to have multiple copies of the same card in your ATK or DEF deck, BUT Reign of Dragons does not consider "card" and "card+" to be "same". this means that you can take those easy to get Dragon treasure cards, and use up to 5! of each one in your deck by having one each of: Card, Card+, Card++, Card(final), and since getting these cards to maximum Enhancement levels "changes" them you could also have one more copy of that card as: Card(final)max-lvl. Later on in the game (say around lvl 30-40) you might find that you want to attack players more and more often for Dorri and dragon treasures. When that happens your goal is going to be to get your Attack Skill up to 1.5-2.0 x Deck cost (you can see your attack deck cost by going to the main page and tapping "Attack Deck" under your card pictures. At the top right of the Deck Detail screen it will say "Total Cost ##/##". The reason why this is your goal is because it costs you Half of your "deck cost" worth of ATK to fight another player. If you have 1.5 x deck cost worth of ATK, then you can fight 2 people in a row without taking a penalty to your decks power (or 3 people in row if ATK = 2x deck cost). You will want to fight other players for battle points and of course to steal their Dragon Treasures. If you followed my initial advice you should have plenty of stamina to hunt the first 2 Dragon Treasure sets which only cost 1-3 stamina per monster kill. For the later Dragon Treasure sets it is sometimes easier to steal the pieces from other players than to quest for them. If you are questing and see that you are very close to levelling up, LEAVE THE QUEST, you will not lose out on any treasure or quest progress. Once out of the quest, Battle one or two players to try and steal their dragon treasures. After fighting, go back to questing and when you level up your stamina and ATK bar will refill (then go fight some more folks!) While "farming" Dragon Treasures, try to go from 0 to 6 pieces as fast as possible. The longer that the Treasures are in your inventory, the greater the chance for them to be stolen. Directly related to that last piece of advice... If you battle another player for a Treasure and they are Significantly weaker than you, do not leave the battle report screen after the fight. Tap on their name and see what other treasures they might have. If they are considerably weaker than you... you can probably get treasures from them even if your attack deck is taking a penalty (for having less ATK in your bar than your deck cost). YES ITS MEAN TO PICK ON NEWBS AND WEAK PEOPLE... do it anyways. When choosing who to battle, select a player from the list and then scroll down the page a bit. You can see their Attack Deck power to the right under the "Opponent" section. Its pretty fair to assume that a players Defense Deck power is +/- 10% from their Attack Deck power. If their Attack Deck power is more than just a little above your Attack Deck power... it stands to reason that their Defense Deck power is also more than your Attack Deck power, which means that you will lose the fight. Sometimes Reign of Dragons will have promotional quests that can last for 1-3 days. You should Do each Tier of those quests at least once because they give you stat boost points the first time you complete them. If you should "farm" those promotional quests or not, I will leave up to you. Finally, my last and most important piece of Reign of Dragons Advice is this: Don't steal Dragon Treasures from -Grim- or the boogeyman will get you. Thank you all for reading, and I do truly hope that I have helped you enjoy this wickedly addictive game just a little more. If you find this info helpful please use Referral code 3UDZET3 for a free card and money. Menu => Status => Referral code => 3UDZET3 (thank you!) -Grim-